


the liquor on your lips makes you dangerous

by fivesecondsofdee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 60's, Abuse, Cheating, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Pointless, Smoking, abusive!harry, alternative universe, hipsterish?, luxurious, millionare!harry, sixties inspired, sixties time period, vintage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofdee/pseuds/fivesecondsofdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis just likes to dance, but harry doesn't. and louis just doesn't like nick, but harry does.</p><p>or the one where louis asks harry to dance with him but ends up with cigarette burns instead. and nick just winds up in the picture somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the liquor on your lips makes you dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking about this one day and i just /really/ wanted to see a fic of it. so i decided i may write one.  
> kinda inspired by listening to lana del rey, and wondering what it would be like to live the ideal hollywood lifestyle. which may or may not be as luxurious as it was made out to be. mixed with the heavy sound of the sixties. im really not sure what i've done. i think i also may be a tad bit too addicted to season two of american horror story.   
> and an extra note, this may be totally incorrect with the things they say/way they talk and clothing and music and everything like that. but i'm a nineties kid. so, i'd prefer if you don't point out all my mistakes. thank you.  
> and i know gay relationships were shun upon in the sixties. but this is just how i wanted to story to be. so that's how it will be.
> 
> title from the song you can be the boss by, of course, lana del rey.

Louis stood in the corner of the living room, in front of his beloved Dansette Bermuda record player. A cigarette perched between the boy's small red lips, slipping it between his fingers as he removed it from his lips and gently released the puff of smoke. He held the cigarette with one hand, while flipping through his records with his other hand. He pulled his favourite record out of the pile and put out the butt in the ash tray, to clutch the record with both hands and slide the vinyl from it's case. 

Harry peeled his eyes from the television set in front of him to look at the boy across the room. Louis was clad in only a small pair of striped trunks and a slightly too-big unbuttoned dress shirt which most likely belonged to Harry. Louis hips swung slowly from side to side as he slipped his _The Doors - Light My Fire _record. Harry groaned, pulling a new cigarette from the leather case, lighting it and placing it between his lips.__

__Louis turned to Harry and slowly swung his hips as he made his way over to his lover. Louis twisted and turned his body to the beat of the song as it played. The sound of Jim Morrison boomed from the record player, Louis getting lost in the sound as he danced his way in front of Harry, who was seated, legs open, slumping on the couch with a smoke between his lips. Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance at Louis, blocking the view of his television._ _

__"Harry," louis spoke softly and slowly, "dance with me." Harry glared up at Louis who was swaying his body slowly, his arms moving slowly up and down his body as he moved to the sound of The Doors. Harry released the puff of smoke from between his lips and dived his tongue out, moistening his bottom lip as he watched his lover with annoyance._ _

__"Not now, sweetheart. I'm watching television." Harry spoke bluntly, ignoring louis' twirling body in front of him and focusing on the part of the tv he could still see._ _

__Louis huffed and stood still in front of the television. "I want to dance, Harry." louis said, running his hand up the side of the television set and across the top to where the buttons were located. Harry glared at the smaller boy in front of him, "Don't, louis." harry warned calmly. Louis ignored, pointing his chin up in stubbornness and pushing the first button of the lot, switching the tv off._ _

__An annoyed growl came from Harry's lips, as he stood from the lounge. "Darling, don't be naughty." Harry muttered, walking towards his partner, cigarette still in hand.  
Louis gasped, sprinting off down the hallway, Harry being quick to follow him. _ _

__Harry had caught up to the smaller boy and pushed him to the floor, hovering over him. He pinned him down against the wooden floor of their luxurious house.  
"You're a naughty boy, Louis."  
Harry's hand came down and swatted across Louis cheek, causing Louis to yelp and squirm away from Harry unsuccessfully._ _

__Harry held Louis down by pressing his arm hard across Louis neck, taking his cigarette and pressing the lit end against the skin of louis hip. Louis coughed, being unable to breathe and screamed as his tanned skin was burnt. He screamed again, his voice cracking and legs kicking at Harry as Harry pressed the tip of the butt against louis collarbone.  
"Hold still, angel." Harry said darkly, through clenched teeth._ _

__A loud knock at the door startled Harry and he stood, letting go of Louis, dropping his cigarette on the floor and standing on it, the sole of his shoe putting the lit end out.  
"Turn off that record before i snap it in half. Put some decent clothes on, we wouldn't want you looking like a whore for our guest. And clean that up." Harry commanded angrily, gesturing to the cigarette on the floor before walking back down the long hallway to greet their guest._ _

__Louis shivered, sitting up and quickly sprinting down the hall on tiptoes to put away his record. Harry had since greeted the guest, who he recognised as to be Nick Grimshaw, and taken him out to the grand sun room, where they were seated and engaged in a rather smitten sounding conversation._ _

__The butt of the cigarette was cleaned up and Louis was dressed in some white trousers and a striped sweater within the next few minutes. Louis sat on the edge of the bed which Harry and him shared, running his tiny fingers gently across the sheets. Louis and his lover, Harry, were wealthy. No doubt about that. They were in love. They'd always been in love. And Louis knows Harry loves him, despite the conversation he can hear from outside, appearing to be about how lovely Nick is and how Nick should tag along with Harry when he goes to Chicago in the following month for his business trip._ _

__But Nick is a ploy and Harry loves Nick because he can give Harry his weight in sex. Harry loves Louis because he always has and it's just right that he does._ _

__Now, Nick is trotting down the hallway, dressed in black suit trousers and a white dress shirt with a ridiculous-looking tie, wrapped around his collar. He stops at the door frame of Louis and Harry's bedroom, muttering a quiet "oh.", Nick obviously not expecting Louis to be there.  
"Harry said to make us some.. coffee." Nick says stupidly, leaning against the frame of the door._ _

__Louis hesitates, because Harry of course, did _not _ask Nick to order Louis to make coffee. Louis wants to choke Nicholas with his ridiculous neck tie, that Harry will most likely use in the next few minutes to spank Nick. But instead of refusing, Louis stands and walks past Nick and out to the kitchen. Nick grins cheekily and sits just where Louis was, but for the reason that Harry would be in to fuck him in a few minutes, rather than to think and clear his head, like Louis had been.___ _

____Louis stands at the stove, brewing a pot of coffee that will most likely only be drunk by himself and he listens unintentionally to the sound of skin slapping against skin and barely audible gasps and curses from the room a hallway over. Their house is too big and too spacious that unfortunately Louis can hear everything that occurs in this house from every room._ _ _ _

____He finds it rather disgusting that his lover has fucked multiple men in the bed they share and make love in. But Harry _has _Louis. He knows that their relationship is not acceptable, so he says it's not a relationship. just a fond bond between them that they share. Louis knows that this is an excuse to not be committed to Louis, just so he can have sex with any man he would like.___ _ _ _

______Louis knows as he takes the kettle off the stove, that when he goes to sleep in his bed tonight, Harry will treat him like he is precious. And Louis is precious. Harry knows Louis is precious. He also knows that he shouldn't hurt Louis. But Louis just wants to dance and be in love with Harry. Louis always wants to dance. But he doesn't always want to be in love with Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stirs in a teaspoon of sugar into the hot beverage he prepared and takes a sip of it, before walking into his garden and taking a seat in the big chair under the umbrella that he loves. Louis remembers when Harry hired teams of gardeners to put together Louis' beloved garden. The garden is splendid. Various flowers and plants and statues and bushes are perfectly arranged, making the perfect outdoor scene. Louis loves his garden. Harry calls it the Daisy Garden. Daisies are Louis' favourite. So, Harry planted little daises around the edge of the garden beds and told Louis they look just as lovely as Louis does, but of course Louis looks more beautiful. Harry thinks so, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______And now Nick is gone. Because Harry is standing on the concrete path in the garden, looking at Louis and telling him he loves him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Next month I have a business trip, Darling. And I wanted to take you to Chicago with me. A little treat for us." Harry smiles like nothing had happened the last twenty minutes and he takes a seat next to Louis._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That would be splendid, Harry." Louis says and he sips his coffee, wondering if Nick would also tag along, like Harry asked him to._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll stay somewhere beautiful, and drink champagne and we'll be in love." Harry suggests. but Louis looks at him and shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aren't we already in love?" Louis asks and he wonders for a second if maybe Harry has thought about changing his cheating ways._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry doesn't know what to say, so he stands up and pulls Louis up with him. He holds Louis hips and presses his lips against Louis' and pulls Louis' sweater up and rubs the cigarette burns that he made previously that day. Louis just watches him and stands there. that's what Louis always seems to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." Harry says slowly, looking up at Louis._ _ _ _ _ _

______And this time Louis _knows _. He knows that Harry won't cheat anymore. that Harry won't hurt him anymore. that Harry will love him like he wants to be loved.___ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
